Bullies
by PLKBerry
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Percy's various bullies. What goes through thier minds when they meet him again? Ft. Nancy, Clarrise, Matt, Kelli, and now accepting suggestions! Remember, a different perspective can change everything...
1. No Second Chances

**Nancy Bobofit from the Lighting Thief probably saw herself as the bane of Percy's existance. What she doesn't know is the 12 year old 'freak' she used to torment is very different now. So different, in fact, that she wouldn't reconize him at first. Now, some of her overused lingo and adjectives are because I see that as her character, so please don't give me a review that says, "You overused the word amazing" or "skillz isn't proper grammer" I just had a feeling she lacked a wide vocabulary. I also see Nancy as self-centered, and not the brightest crayon in the takes place between the demigod files and TLO. The last segment is right before TLH.**** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my stuffed bunny. Which isn't in this story. **

"Ugh," I groaned for the millionth time.

"Nancy." My mom chided me, "I know how much you like Yancy, but it only goes up to eighth grade, and you must attend high school. It's for the best. You can be happy here, too."

I groaned (again), "Mom… This is a _public school_. Do you understand what that means? It means disgusting poor people stuff."

Mom sighed lightly. Gosh, why does she have to be so freaking delicate all the time? "Now, Nancy, dear; we discussed this. There's nothing wrong about having less money. And as for all the 'disgusting stuff'…" her voice trailed off, and she whipped a small package from her purse and tossed it at me. Wet wipes? It'll have to do. "This should help." She concluded as we arrived at the large building.

"Off you go, now. Be good, dear."

"Bye, Mom!" I was so out of there.

"No stealing!" she called after me. Yeah, right.

Goode High? There were welcome banners everywhere for our freshman class. They read, "We're all family" and "Goode is Good" and a bunch of stuff like that which made me want to upchuck. Like it here? Not in this lifetime.

I skipped out on orientation, but I'd find my way around. I have natural navigation skillz. Let's see… An English room…A science room…. Aha: My homeroom! Told ya I had skillz. I was about to slip inside, when something stopped me. Two people in the hallway were having an urgent conversation- Easy to pickpocket.

I crept closer (Ya know, with my awesome skillz) and starting eavesdropping, listening for an opening.

"Being here again is weird, you know? I mean, I know Annabeth destroyed Kelli, but still…" A fiery red head (Like me, but lacking serious skillz) admitted.

A… rather attractive boy with raven black hair attempted to comfort her. Going out? Not for long.

"It's alright. Annabeth hit her pretty good. And while I'm not lucky, she… Well, none of us are lucky, really. But it'll be fine." He's totally ripped. And soon to be mine.

"You said monsters can't die… What if she comes back?" Genuine fear? Pansy.

"It's possible, but she's a more powerful one. Sometimes it takes them longer to reform. Sometimes it lets them reform faster." The amazing boy explained. I almost didn't hear his words. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his mouth moving, but I still got distracted by those sure to be amazing lips.

The girl rolled her green eyes, "Thanks. I feel so better now."

I could sense his perfect lips stretching up in a half-smile, "She hasn't come to kill me yet, so I'll going with it'll take her awhile."

His voice was so… enticing. But I had to focus! Did I want his money or not? I located his jean pocket, and his pants fit him real good. Mmhh.

I was close to him now; I could see his dark blue t-shirt tightly hug his well-muscled body.

"Well, at least you're here, so I have a chance of survival." The girl sighed, just as a shrill bell broke through the chatter resounding off the walls. "But we'd better get going if we don't want detection."

"Yeah," the hottie agreed, "but first, there's someone I have to talk to."

The girl looked confused, then alarmed, "Who? Did camp contact you? What's going on?"

The cutie shook his head reassuringly, "No. Everything's fine at camp. Just war preparations, the usual. I meant the person behind me trying to pickpocket us." Quick as a flash, he turned, and his piercing green eyes met mine. "I think you should go to class, and not bother us anymore."

I was right, he did look amazing. And his lips were so soft and kissable…

I snapped out of it. "Hey, my name's Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."

His eyes grew wide, "You have to be kidding me. You're the Nancy that bullied me and Grover at Yancy?"

The red head raised her eyebrows, "You just make enimies everyone, don't you? Ever thought of making some friends outside of a mythology book?"

He ignored me and turned to her, "Annabeth's not from a mythology book."

"She's still part of the whole world. Fighting monsters and all of that."

"Okay, you, then."

"I guided your quest."

"Well... I thought Tyson was mortal."

"But he wasn't."

"There's... Blackjack!"

"Who?"

"My pegisus."

"Your kidding, right?"

Thier petty banter continued on.

No, no, no! He was supposed to be talking to me! Wait- did he say Yancy Academy? "You went to Yancy? You knew that freak, Grover?"

He stalked toward me, and I must admit, it was a little scary. "Grover. is. not. a. freak."

That girl tried to pull him back, "No, Grover's awesome. Walk away."

He stopped, but his eyes blared with anger, "I already have enough to deal with! I don't need you messing up my life anymore than it already is." He stalked off to class, furious.

The girl turned to me, "Look. I'll hold Percy back from beating you up, no matter how much I'd love that. This other girl, Annabeth? She'd help him take you down. You'd better just stay away from him. Cause there's a pretty good chance she'll win. That Percy'll pick her." Then, she went to follow the mega-hunk.

"Wait!" I called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?" she hissed.

"His name is Percy?"

"Yeah. Percy Jackson." And with that, she walked away, leaving me with that new knowledge.

I knew those see-green eyes were familiar. I can't believe I'm into that… freak. And he didn't even recognize me. It hurt, I won't lie. I also won't be seeing him again. I'll avoid him at all costs. Because if Percy Jackson finds out I have a thing for him, the shame would be eternal.

_18 months later_

I was making my down the halls when I saw him. He was putting stuff in his locker, and looked excited for break. In a good mood. I know I looked very different then I did the last time we'd encountered. It was time to make my move.

I walked up to him flirtaisouly, "Hey."

He looked suprised that I was talking to him. I mean, someone with my skillz talking to him. Of course he would be honored.

"Uh, hey."

"So, what are you doing after school?" I batted my eyelashes and stepped closer, so his warm muscular body was just barely touching mine.

He closed his locker and stepped away. "Meeting up with someone." He looked kinda uncomfortable. Hm... Kick up the flirting?

I pushed him against the locker, and stepped closer so he couldn't get away from me. "You should probably cancel that, then." I said, trailing my hand on his chest.

He pushed me away. "I don't think so."

"It's Percy, right? I love that name." I purred. Why wasn't it working?

"So do I."

I whipped around. There was a girl with blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail and grey eyes that made me want to shrink away. I never realized until afterwards that I actually did.

Percy looked more relaxed now, as the blond came up to him and intertwined thier hands. "Ready to go?" Percy asked, his amazing eyes sparkling.

"Absolutely." She pecked him on the cheek and began to pull him away.

"Thanks," he told her, "I didn't really know what to do." he gestured to me, and that got me mad. He didn't LIKE having me near him?

"Well you knew what to do when I encounterd you the first day of freshman year!"

They both stopped and stared at me.

"Who was that girl with you that day? You have a different one now."

The blonde turned to Percy angrily, and we quickly explained himself. "I was probably hanging out with Rachel!"

She gave a curt nod than turned to me, "You _encountered_ him, huh? What's your name?"

_Oh no,_ I thought, _This is bad. _She's kind of terrifying.

But I sucked it up and sumoned my skillz. "Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."

Percy sputtered, "Your kidding? I told you to stay away from me!"

The girl quickly turned to him, "What happened?"

"You know, when Chiron made that house call to me?"

"Of course I remember, Seaweed Brain."

"There was this bully, always getting on Grover for his limp. I always hated her."

The blond looked me up and down.

"Never talk to him again." Then she turned, and Percy led her out. Smiling.

Why doesn't anyone give the bully a second chance?

**Kay, a little choppy, but I whipped this up pretty quickly. Hope you liked it! Review, please!**


	2. Harsh Judgements

**Hey! Sorry, I skipped over Clarrisse. I know, I know, but I couldn't think of anything, and didn't want to leave you guys hanging! I'll get back to her, I swear. But now, Matt! The school bully that tormented Tyson! Awww... He must go down... With this in mind, he does survive the encouter, unfortunately. I had a version where he ended up in the hospital, but I couldn't get Percy in any more trouble! Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R.**

I was wandering the streets of Manhattan, and I passed Central Park. There was a guy there with a poodle. A poodle! Real macho, man. I went over to talk to that guy and tell him just how lame he was. He had messy black hair and green eyes, with a strong, athletic figure. Not like he worked out, just that he was active. His tan skin was disrupted by small spouts of acne on his face. He was beaming and laughing, like he was having the time of his life.

Or the time of _their_ lives.

Because, about three feet away, with a cocky grin plastered on my face, I saw her. Beautiful curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, sparkling silver stormy eyes gleaming, light pink dancing on her cheeks, and plush lips stretched into a loving smile. Her tan, strong figure was leaning casually against one of the trees.

I recognized her, all right. She was the girl from that picture I stole from Jackson way back in seventh grade. I had found her stunning, and was shocked that she wasted her time on that loser. Anyway, I would've convinced myself it was a dream because there was no way Jackson could get a girl like that, but she left an, uh, impression on me that made it difficult to forget.

As I watched the guy clumsily play with this (snicker) poodle, she laughed at his crazy antics, a light melodic sound that was infectious. However, I didn't catch it, because I never do. The guy turned toward the girl and kissed her, his hand slipping behind her neck. I waited for her to push the loser away, but she melted into the kiss and pulled herself closer. I watched them for a second, and almost pushed them apart just because it was weird that a loser that played with poodles could get a smokin' chick like her, but I didn't have to because at that moment the poodle rammed into them and they fell down laughing. How a _poodle _could have that much force, I'll never know. The guy must've really been a weakling, and the girl was probably just humoring him so she could suck him of money, and then dump his sorry butt. Yeah, that makes sense.

Then the guy looked up at me, "Uh… hi?" The chick followed the guy's lead, looking up at me before the pair scrambled up and stood there awkwardly staring at me.

It was definitely the girl. So, that guy… He looked a little bit like… No way, he actually got her? I sneered in recognition, "No way. I thought I ditched you years ago, Jackson."

He stared at me for a moment, and the girl looked between the two of us and looked like she was thinking hard; probably trying to figure out a quicker way to dump the loser so she could hang with yours truly. Girls pretty much fell all over me. Or, they would if they weren't too nervous to approach.

"Uh… Sorry, I don't-"

"Percy," The girl insisted in attention, "Seventh grade, right? The one that was so mean to Tyson?"

His muscles flexed, and his eyes flashed in anger. For a second he looked almost… scary? No, no one scared me. I couldn't be scared.

"Sloan." He whipped the name with such uncloaked apparent loathing and ice; it chilled the marrow in my bones. Maybe I couldn't be scared, but terrified wasn't out of the question.

"So, what? You have to bribe a girl to get a date? Lame!" I jeered, trying to gain the upper hand.

This time, the chick's eyes flashed with anger, "I'll let you know that Percy is-"

"Annabeth," Jackson tried to calm his little girlfriend with a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay," he glared at me, "Not worth it, anyway."

The chick, Annabeth, I guess, lunged but stopped in her tracks, "Don't make me punch you again. And this time, you'll be out cold." She then retreated with a vile look on her face, like she wanted to slash me to pieces.

I tried to brush it off, "Whatever. Who was that freak you used to hang with, Jackson? Trevor, Travis..."

Now that precious little Annabeth was out of danger, Jackson's breathing got rough and raged, and his eyes filled with a rage I'd never seen before. "Tyson. Is. And. Was. A. Million. Times. The. Person. You. Pretend. To. Be." He fought to control his anger, but it didn't really seem to be working, and I slinked away in utter fear. "You're lucky I didn't kill you then, but you're sure as Hades not gonna be so lucky now." He took a step toward me, but the chick pulled him back.

"Percy! Remember what Chiron said," she chided lightly, "And remember what you said. Besides, he has no idea what you've been through. What Tyson's been through. What _we've_ been through."

Jackson backed up, but I felt a new wave of confidence come upon me. "You _still_ hanging with that _freak, _Jackson?"

Before I knew what was happening, he was on me. "Tyson is not a freak." I gasped for air, struggling against his vise-like grip on my neck. "He never was and he never will be." Things were starting to look fuzzy now, and I was getting dizzy. Black spots clouded my vision.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth cry, but it sounded far away, "What are you doing? You know you can't do that! Get off of him- save your fighting for monsters!"

Then, my lungs ached with a quick onset on sudden available air and I saw Annabeth holding Percy a few feet away, with a murderous look in his eyes, and his breathing hard and angry.

I gasped for more oxygen, and finally regain my composure just in time to hear,

"He is a monster."

Why does everyone judge the bully so harshly?

**Me again! If you liked this, check out my other stories! Such as Life in California, featuring Annabeth's life in Cali! Okay, not the best title. But still. Or one of my mulitiple one-shots: Maybe (Jasiper!), Never Assume (Percabeth!), Gris (Percabeth with Jasiper hints)! Or my cross-over with the Kane Chronicles- Unlikely Help! And if your following bookluva98's Not Just Words Challenge, check out my response to the prompts! And, there's my most popular story...**

**Son of Neptune Rewrite! **

**Okay, everyone does that. But mine has a twist to it... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And, please Review. Reviews for all my stories have gone down drastically, and I'm wondering if I did something wrong. Feedback, please! R&R.**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


	3. Fickle Thoughts

**Little different then I usually do, all thought no dialogue. Just Clarrise's thoughts on the Percy Jackson series. I might later (after all the books) do one on the Hereos of Olympus series. Anyhow, this update is my birthday present to myself, which I told myself I would complete and post before 8:05 am because that is technically my birthday. So... Enjoy, I suppose.**

Book One

That punk.

Prissy thinks he can douse me—Me!—in toilet water and GET AWAY WITH IT? And then he thinks he can BREAK my ELECTRIC SPEAR and BEAT ME at capture the flag and GET AWAY WITH IT?

Uh-uh. Never gonna happen. Not in this lifetime.

I don't care who his daddy is! If he thinks he can hide behind his mighty barnacle beard father it just makes him a wimp.

Oh, and he gets to go on a _quest _with the ever heroic Goatboy and ever so wonderful Princess Annabeth. He'll get creamed.

It's too bad the punk's a son of Poseidon, cause Ares is backing him up. I don't distrust my dad's judgment, you'd have to be stupid to do that, I just think he ought to consider what backing Poseidon means. (It means we have to support that stupid Prissy.)

And then! Oh, AND THEN he decides to challenge Ares to a duel. What nerve! What gall! What disrespect! To even consider that he could _survive. _And then, he thinks he can just BEAT Ares? No way. It's gonna take more than that.

Book Two

He thinks he can steal my glory? That attention seeking Prissy… I would cream him I could. I don't mean that I couldn't, just that I'm not allowed to. Yeah. Cause between me and Prissy, I would win. No contest. ….Right? RIGHT! Am I a daughter of Ares or aren't I? What's wrong with me?

And then, he needs my help to kill that nasty little hydra. And he thinks he can tell me how to order my SHIP? No. I go on no word but my own (and my dad's, of course, but c'mon—I'd be stupid not to). I'm gonna kill that stupid son of Poseidon.

And then he RESCUES ME? I'm no damsel in distress. Even if I did kinda need help. But I would've been fine without it. Right? Right! I mean… I would've been fine. Yeah.

But, then… He hears my prophecy. He tells me to take the golden fleece and complete my quest. He tells me to save Camp Half Blood. He trusts me. No one's ever really trusted me before. It makes me feel… responsible. Like I can do. Like I have to. Not that he controls me, of course. No one controls me. I'm completely independent. But, I still have to say…

It was nice.

Book Three

I wonder what Prissy is up to. I mean, he disappears the same day they leave for a quest he desperately wanted to go on? Not too hard to piece together. So, Prince Prissy thinks he can ride in on that Pegasus that also "coincidently" disappeared to save his precious Princess from the bad guys.

Why does that guy always have to play the hero?

Shouldn't he just GET OVER HIMSELF? And her. The way her follows her around like some sort of lovesick puppy is just disgusting….And a little sweet—But ONLY a little. Sure, he CARES about her, but, really, I mean, he's not all that great. She could do better. Not as good as ME, obviously, but… No, they should be together. They should. You know, cause they're both wimps. Right. Actually, they're pretty good fighters. But only in my head. If ANYONE knew anything about my thoughts…..

I'd have to skewer them.

When they returned, victorious, campers were ecstatic. Who would've thought the camp was so worried about Prissy and Princess? They had lost both the hunters. Watching them, Annabeth seemed solemn, as if resigned to the fact that death happens. But then again, she's the one who's safe. Percy appeared distressed over the death (not that I blame him) but mostly just relieved that Annabeth is here and alive. Judging by her response, she's happy that he went to all this trouble for her, but they blush too much to even talk to each other.

The two of them are sickening. Sickening. I swear, I'm gonna run both of them through with my spear if they don't just make out already.

Book Four

My mission left me shaking, and Chris… I thought he'd died. And now he's here. He keeps calling me Mary. _Who's Mary? _I wonder, and pray it's not a girlfriend. I used to kind of like Chris before he disappeared, and those feelings are, much to my dismay, returning. This is a war now. Not a time for silly childhood crushes. It's time to fight.

But that doesn't stop me from sitting with him, listening to his ramblings, trying to snap him out of it.

Annabeth got a quest. I walked out halfway through the meeting, but I knew that much. I didn't know what to think. I know she's always wanted to lead a quest, instead of just being on one. But this… I don't like the idea of her facing the guy who created that awful horrible despicable evil treacherous tortuous maze with madness and monsters and death lurking around every corner. No one deserves that. Little Princess may be stronger than I thought, but there's no way. And then she'd asked me to come along.

I'm not sure how I felt about that. At first, I was kind of flattered. Prissy would be asked, of course, but I assumed the third would be Grover the Goatboy or Tyson, Prissy's Cyclops brother.

Me?

She'd asked me.

Maybe I was mad that she wanted me to go back down there.

But that wasn't fair, she didn't really understand what it was like, she's never been.

I don't know. I'm confused. It's not good for a daughter of Ares to be thinking so much.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm going mad alongside Chris.

And then I blink into the sunlight, and remember there's a world out here that I have to fight for. Sorry, Chris. But I have slightly bigger problems.

Book Five

I'm upset.

Is it obvious?

Silena is in _shambles._

Beckendorf is _dead._

The camp is in _disarray._

I can't take this anymore.

It's not that I won't fight, it's that I can't.

I can't lead my cabin into this. Not when I feel this way.

I don't know how Prissy does it.

He's told he has to die, that he's going to die.

He says, "Okay. We can't worry about that right now."

I'm envious of his courage.

I don't know how Princess does it.

She likes, maybe even loves, him.

And yet she can sit there and be told he'll die in a week.

I've envious of her strength.

Because I can't take it. This is too much. I need to breathe.

The war, the fighting.

I should love it.

But I don't.

And when he asked, I want so badly to be able to say yes.

To say yes and fight and be a hero like the rest of them.

But I can't.

I say no.

He's right, this disagreement between Ares and Apollo is stupid.

But it's a good excuse, and that's all I need.

I'll protect camp.

But, I'll admit it. I've grown fond of Prissy.

I mean, not like that, I have a boyfriend.

But he's a pretty good friend. A good leader.

He doesn't say I have to fight. He asks me to.

But I can't be there under his command knowing that he won't make it out of this war.

I can't watch Annabeth break down over his cold dead body.

I just can't take anymore.

Silena comes to ask.

I say no, because I'm still scared.

So she goes. She takes my cabin. They want to go, they want to be heroes, too.

I've held them back. She's a hero.

I avenge her.

Just like that, I'm in this. I'll try to keep Prissy from dying, and his Princess, too.

If I can.

But I'll try.

Because sometimes, even if I'm stubborn, I change my mind.

**Virutal Cupcakes to all! With Raspberries on top!**

**Love you all!**

**And I love Clarrise, cause I think she's pretty cool.**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


End file.
